A digital camera having communication ability that has the function of a digital camera and a cellular phone has previously been proposed.
A cellular phone having a technique for announcing an incoming, call by a sound, or by vibration has been known.
However, as for the digital camera having communication ability (hereafter called “a communication camera”), when a user tries to shoot a picture after communication, the problem of losing a chance for shooting a picture arises because operation to switch to picture shooting from communication is complex. On the other hand, when the user receives an incoming call from another communication device during picture shooting, the problem of difficulty in starting the communication immediately arises because operation of switching to communication from picture shooting is complex.
Furthermore, as for the communication camera announcing the incoming call by vibration, when the user receives the incoming call from another communication device during shooting a picture, the problem of camera-shake caused by the vibration arises, resulting in a blurred picture.
Furthermore, as for the communication camera announcing the incoming call by a sound, when the user receives the incoming call from another communication device during film shooting and audio recording, the problem that the sound of the incoming call is unnecessarily recorded on a medium arises.
Thus, there is a need for a camera having communication ability that switches a mode quickly between a communication mode and a shooting mode. Furthermore, a camera having communication ability should not receive bad influence from vibration and the sound that announces an incoming call.